bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Renji Abarai, Bankai of the Soul!
Renji Abarai, Bankai of the Soul! is the ninetieth episode of the Bleach anime. Gesell turns on its master. Ichigo Kurosaki attempts to fight Jin Kariya with little success. Summary Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai arrive at a large cavern and find 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa's body. Ichigo becomes aware of the waves of eyeballs following them, so the two can’t get to their ally because they’re being kept busy. Ugaki is meanwhile preparing to unleash what he calls "the true Gesell". By casting shadows on five large pillars, Ugaki brings forth a giant monster with no eyes and a large mouth. It grabs Yumichika's body and throws it across the room, but luckily, Renji makes a diving catch. A barely conscious Yumichika remarks that he can’t go back and face his captain after this defeat. Renji wants Ichigo to leave the Doll up to him. He reminds Ichigo of how defeat and death come together, and feels that he has something to prove because he couldn't protect that child. And so, Renji initiates Bankai to bring forth Hihiō Zabimaru. Ugaki arms Gesell with axes, but Renji is able to use Zabimaru's bone segments to negate the attack. The Bount then decides to make Gesell disappear, but it’s actually just hiding in the shadows, popping out to hit Renji before he can react. Ugaki suddenly notices that Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi has contacted Uryū Ishida, which he reports to Kariya. He then reveals Gesell again and prepares to destroy Renji. However, Renji separates all the segments of Zabimaru and sends them crashing into Gesell, piercing the Doll's skin. Gesell starts going berserk and the room around Ugaki crumbles. In a final message, Kariya tells Ugaki good work and then farewell. A raging Gesell then turns on its master and crushes Ugaki's body. When Ugaki dies, Gesell disappears in an explosion. With everything in the room coming down, Ichigo becomes separated from Yumichika who went to go get Renji. Ichigo then comes to a room populated by Kariya and the other Bounts. Ichigo accuses Kariya of abandoning his friends, but Kariya says that it wasn't his plan. Their schedule merely got a little rushed. When Kariya mentions the Bounts' preparations to leave this world, Ichigo remembers how Kariya supposedly wants to connect Hueco Mundo with this world and he concludes that they must be like Sōsuke Aizen. Kariya doesn't reply and instead addresses the other Bounts, telling them to start the preparations. Gō Koga recites a chant and summons a Senkaimon. Kariya, who has been powering himself up with Human souls, decides that now is a good time to test out his power. Ichigo charges Kariya, but the Bount is able to stop a slash with just his arm. He pulls Ichigo in and hits Ichigo's forehead, sending him tumbling across the room. Next, Kariya charges towards Ichigo. A bloodied Ichigo tries to stab him, but Kariya is once again able to stop the sword - this time with just two fingers. Kariya plunges his other hand right into Ichigo's gut. He follows this up with two kicks, one which sends Ichigo airborne and the other which knocks Ichigo into the nearby stairs. Kariya isn't happy with Ichigo's performance, asking why he didn't use his Bankai. He says that he knows Ichigo is the only one in this world who can initiate Bankai without any limits on his power. Ichigo tries to reach for his Zanpakutō, but he’s so injured that he can’t get to it. Kariya decides to tell Ichigo their true objective: the Bounts are not aiming for Hueco Mundo, but rather Soul Society, intending to take revenge on them. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book At the store he is working at in the Human World, Ganju Shiba notes that he does not have much to do right now and wonders where Hanatarō Yamada has wandered off to before questioning what he himself came here to do. When Ganju flips to a spread of a woman in a bikini in the magazine he is holding, his manager appears behind him and asks if that is what he likes before running away in tears, prompting Ganju to frantically ask him to wait while realizing that he cannot do this anymore. Characters in order of appearance Fights *Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Rematch Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: * Techniques: * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * Bankai: * Dolls summoned: * * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes